Confusion on Splash Face
by KatyKatt
Summary: Cat exposes a secret of Andre's by accident on Tori's status on Splash Face. I don't own Victorious!
1. Cat's Mistake

**Hello! This is my second story and I got the idea from watching the episode of Victorious when she puts that status in the episode 'Stage Fighting.' I saw it and thought, 'I wish someone would write a story like this.' Then I thought, 'Hey! I will!' lol Here is the first part of it, review and tell me if I should continue! :)**

Tori was livid.

Andre just texted her about how Jade lied. She lied about the whole thing, SHE KNEW IT! How could she do that? Tori knew that Jade didn't like her but still this was way to far. She has to clean up that stupid stage tonight AND serve detention! UGH!

Tori then decided that she would update her Splash Face page.

"Andre just told me something VERY interesting... I KNEW IT!"

Tori then decided to listen to music. Thats what she always did when she was mad. She also continued texting Andre about how Jade had faked all of it and how she couldn't beleive people didn't beleive her! She would never hurt someone on purpose and she thought everyone knew that, I guess not! She may not like Jade, and she DEFFINITLY knew that Jade didn't like her, but she would never do that.

'It looked real,' Andre sent trying to defend himself. He thought that she had done it too. It did look real! The blood, the bruise, and how she hit the floor. Andre knew he should have taken Tori's side in all this but with the evidence, it didn't look good.

'Still you should have beleived me! Am I really the type of person who would do that?'

'No! Of course not T. It's just there was blood, and a bruise, we all knew you were nervous.. Think if it was me and Beck. he hit the floor and started bleeding. Wouldn't you think I actually hit him?'

Tori smiled at her nickname. He gave it to her the first week she came to Hollywood Arts. Even when she was mad at him, he could make her smile..

'I guess...'

'Exactly.. I am sorry though. :/'

'Its okay Ray,' she sent using her nickname for him. When she uses it in person it makes him blush, and for some reason it makes her happy. She likes that she can make him blush, and he likes that he can make her blush. They both liked each other. Everyone knew that, except for each other. They were so obvious to each other's feelings.

':)'

She was more calm now. She flips through her Pear Phone and saw a bubble on her Splash Face app, signaling she had a notification. She clicked it and saw that she had a comment on her status. 'Oh boy... I shouldn't have put that status up.. People will want to know what going on and I don't wanna talk about it...'

She sighed and taped her screen. She went to the status and saw that it was Cat that commented on it. Her eyes widened and her jaw drops. She stares at the comment in shock.

Cat Valentine:

'Yay! He finally told you he likes you? :) Bout time..'

WHAT?

**Therrrre we go! Hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue or not and what you would like to see! Thanks again. :)**


	2. I Can Explain

**Thanks for my awesome reviews! I decided to put up the new chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. Begin reading…. NOW!**

She just stared for a while, not knowing what to do. Or what to say… Andre doesn't like her, does he? No, no he can't. They are best friends. 'He can't like me!' she thought. It's Cat, she must have been messing around or something..

I tapped the screen to make the keyboard pop up and typed,

Tori Vega:

'… what?'

Tori waited for her to respond. Cat doesn't have the Splash Face app on her phone, she hates the touch key board. That's why you have to call her to talk to her unless it's during class. So she must be online. Then my phone brightened signaling I had another notification. I picked it up, unlocked my screen and saw her comment.

Cat Valentine:

'Andre is going to kill me… :/'

She shook her head and throw her phone. Gently of course, that's her new Pear Phone, she isn't having to buy a new one already! She hugged her knees to her body and tried to think about what she had to do now. Maybe she could delete the comments and tell Cat to forget about the whole thing. But knowing her, it would slip out and Tori didn't want things to be awkward between her and Andre. He was her first friend here and her best. She didn't want to lose him!

She got her phone back in her hand and opened a new text addressed to Andre. Should she ask straight up about his liking her, tell the story then ask if it's true, tell him to look at her latest status, or just leave it alone? Ideas swarmed her head and she couldn't think straight. Why was she freaking out like this? If its true then that's great! She likes him too… But if it isn't then he will know she likes him and it will make everything awkward. UGH!

She finally started typing, 'So.. I updated my status on Splash Face..' She decided to stop there. She wanted to ease into this not just come out and everything.

He text her back, 'Really? What did you say? Did you let her have it? ;)'

'Go look.'

'K' God.. Boys and just saying 'k'. Tori hated that. It made it seem like they didn't care about the conversation. There was a long pause. A little to long for Tori's comfort. She then decided that she would wait for him to text back when he is ready. So she sets her phone down and watches T.V. Then out of the blue, her phone brightens. She picks it up and reads Andre's text.

'I can explain.'

**Chapter two is complete! ****J I am not able to update a lot cause of my volleyball three-a-days but I will find time to! Thanks for the reviews, I would love more! Haha Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Happy Ending

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Here is chapter three. :) Oh! And btw, pleaseee go to my other stories and read then too AND review! It would make me a happy camper!**

'Good cuz I'm kind of confused right now..' Tori sent trying to lighten the mood.

'I bet you are. haha It's kinda of a long story so couldn't we meet somewhere to talk?'

Tori looked at her phone with wide eyes. She didn't want to see him right now. And that scared her because that has never happened. There wasn't ever a time when she didn't want to see Andre because they always had a good time. But she needed to know what was going on and if he liked her or not. So, she said yes.

'Cool. Meet me at the park.'

'Okay, see you in a few.'

Tori decided to walk to the park. It wasn't that far and she didn't want to take the car. That would be to fast. She wanted to take as much time as she could. Finally when she got to the park, Andre was already there listening to music. She walks up to him and he looks up. He smiles at her and takes his ear buds out, shutting the music off.

"Whats up T?" Andre askes.

"Nothing much... Sooo..." she says in return. This, this is the awkward she wanted to aviod.

"Look..." he began. But Tori cut him off.

"Oh my god, it's true? Why didn't you tell me Andre?" Tori yelled.

"I don't know! You're so pretty, and talented, and smart, and nice. How could a girl like you like a guy like me?" he asked.

She shakes her head, looks down, and puts her hands on her hips. She takes a step forward and askes, "How couldn't I?"

He smiles a little and askes, "You like me too?"

"YES! I have ever since the first day I came to Hollywood Arts!"

Andre didn't say anything. His smile got a little bit bigger and he steps towards her. Her hands were still on her hips so he snaked his arms in the circle her arms made. She kisses him back immediately. Her hands come off of her hips, up to around his neck.

When they finally break apart Andre asked, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Nahh," Tori said. She starts walking away eaving Andre standing there in confusion. Finally, she turns back around smiling, "Just kidding. I'd love to!"

She runs back to him and jumps in his arms, kissing him again. He breaks them apart and close to yells, "That was not funny! Never do that again."

"Sorry..." she says smiling.

He smiles to and askes her, "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure!" she says. They start walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

**There you go! Please review!**


End file.
